


Familiar

by PitofInsanity



Series: Toy Soldier [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, CG!Spinel, Gen, Guilt, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitofInsanity/pseuds/PitofInsanity
Summary: The mirror itself is simple. A somewhat ornate oval frame gilded in tarnished silver. One could even almost say it was pretty.She shudders at the thought.Or, history repeats in unsettling ways.(A CG!Spinel story set during S1E25: Mirror Gem and S1E26: Ocean Gem.)
Relationships: Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Toy Soldier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> A note to new readers, 
> 
> This work is part of a series written in non-chronological order and as such, each entry is written to stand alone to the best of its ability while still keeping continuity with the rest of the AU. That being said, it is encouraged to start with "Toy Soldier" to get a gist of the story. 
> 
> The non-chronological nature of this series also means that references to other works in this series may be present. Therefore, a list of recommended fics to continue with if desired is found below.
> 
> 1\. "Toy Soldier"  
> 2\. "Someday, Somewhere, Somehow"  
> 3\. "Old Programing"
> 
> Again, this series can be read in any order with the basic premise being that Spinel has been a Crystal Gem since the war.

Pearl’s not sure how to feel when all is said and done.

The mirror itself is simple. A somewhat ornate oval frame gilded in tarnished silver. One could even almost say it was _pretty_.

She shudders at the thought.

The azure gem on the back pulses weakly with life despite the deep crack that mars it’s surface. The mirror flashes with rapid, disjointed images. A silent scream for help.

_I’m alive!_ it cries as Garnet pours fountain water liberally on the wound. _I’m alive! Set me free!_

“... Do we have to bubble her?” asks Steven, voicing the question they’re all feeling.

Garnet sighs apologetically in return.

* * *

_Pink Diamond lets out a squeal of joy once the communicator cuts off. “A_ _colony_ _! I’m finally getting a colony!”_

_Pearl beams alongside her, ecstatic. Pink’s been wanting a chance like this for millennia and now it’s_ _f_ _inally_ _here. She can finally be the diamond she’s always wanted to be. And the pale gem has never been more proud to call herself her pearl._

_“I’m so happy for you, my diamond!” cries Spinel from her left._

_Pearl’s grin falters. There was something…_ _off _ _with Spinel’s tone of voice. Something strained or false, even. And when she looks closer there’s a strange dimness to her friend’s eyes that she can’t quite comprehend._

_“Thank you, Spinel,” says Pink with a gentle nod. “You’re dismissed. Let’s go, Pearl. We have so much to do!”_

_The pale gem glances at Spinel once again before turning to follow her diamond. She’s stopped by a hand on her shoulder._

_The hug that follows is rough, almost desperate, and over so fast that Pearl wonders for a moment if she had just imagined it. But the smile Spinel gives her doesn’t reach her eyes, and her words linger hauntingly in the air as she makes her way back to her station._

_“... Take care of yourself, okay? I…I’ll miss you.”_

* * *

This is a terrible idea. 

Pearl swallows thickly as she gently plucks the bubble from the air. The pulse of the gem is stronger now after they’d healed it. It would be so easy to-

She shakes her head, fingers trembling against the membrane.

They bubble gems for a _reason_ , after all. A corrupted gem is dangerous, and an uncorrupted one even more so. This one, in particular, was strong too. Strong enough to have survived thousands of years in its horrid state and still have enough awareness to manipulate Steven. 

No, there are too many variables. Too many risks. It’s better the lapis lazuli be written off as a foe, no matter what Pearl felt about the matter.

In the end, she lets the bubble go with a sigh and walks away. The guilt follows her out the door.

* * *

_Pearl freezes at the sight._

_The figure sits in its customary spot by the fountain, slumped over and covered in vines and mold. The thorns dig into its flesh, feeding off the mineral-rich ink in its veins. Yet the grime-covered gem still glows weakly despite everything._

_“Spinel,” she whispers, breath hitching. “I’m back.”_

_Her friend shifts slightly, blinking up at her in confusion. “... Pearl?”_

_The pale gem sobs openly and rushes forward to envelop her friend in a hug. Spinel seizes violently at the sudden touch and poofs in her arms._

* * *

She can’t even bring herself to mad at him.

Life is a harsh mistress, it’s a fact she’s learned well. And the unknown has a tendency to bite more often than not.

Yet even as Steven rips the gem from the back of the mirror and throws it away from them as hard as he can. Even as it reforms mid-flight, just beyond Spinel’s grasp, and gathers water unto itself to form wings. Even as it shoots upward into the sky, faster than they can follow, and disappears into the stars. 

All she feels is pride.

Because before the lapis lazuli left, she had turned to Steven with a grin on her face and tears in her eyes. The thanks she had whispered in that moment had been lost to the wind. 

They all heard it, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two essays due. Naturally, I wrote this instead.
> 
> Some things I don't think I got across well in this story, but couldn't figure out a way to put them in naturally.
> 
> 1\. Steven found the mirror on a patrol mission and brought it home.  
> 2\. Spinel never leaves the garden because where would she go?  
> 3\. None of the Crystal Gems fought all that hard to contain Lapis once she was freed.


End file.
